Neve
by Andressa lima
Summary: Uma Fic bobinha e horrível x ..Haku x Sakura


A neve pode ser acolhedora

Mais um dia em Konohakagure e uma garota com seus lindos e belos 19 anos andava em passos apressados em direção ao hospital, afinal, ela era uma médica...seu nome? Haruno Sakura, dotada de curtos cabelos róseos, corpo esbelto, com curvas delineadas, muito bonita, com um sorriso amável e triste ao mesmo tempo em seu belo rosto. O motivo deste sorriso ? Simples e fácil...Ele, a quem sempre amou, havia deixado a vila a 7 anos, e nunca mais tinha aparecido, e hoje, era o dia em que haviam completado a missão em que sakura viu o quanto a vida de um shinobi era dura...a missão em que lutaram contra o falecido Zabuza, eo desaparecido Haku (N/A: Okay, eu sei que o Haku morreu, mais pra ter sentido, ele vai tar vivim da silva Ta ?).

Sakura andou em passos apressados até o hospital, onde teve um longo e cheio dia, atendendo vários pacientes. Logo após seguiu para sua casa, e algo estranho acontecia...o céu estava nublado, e estava frio...resolveu deixar isso para lá..entrou em casa, jantou, tomou seu banho, e colocou sua roupa atual – Uma Legin preta colada, e um top rosa colado, com um vestido de redinha estilo ninja por cima de tudo – e decidiu que iria caminhar um pouco.

Andava com um olhar triste, perdida em lembranças do passado...lembranças onde ele, Sasuke, pairavam em sua cabeça.

Andou, e por fim, percebia que quanto mais andava, mais frio ficava, porém não ligava...Andou, andou, até que viu que estava cercada de neve, no meio da floresta que cercava Konoha...Olhou para a fria neve, e sorriu, afinal, amava neve..Olhou novamente, e identificou uma figura sentada em meio a neve...ele tinha cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, assim como seus olhos, suas feições eram delicadas, e ele era muito bonito..trajava uma calça preta, e uma blusa igualmente preta, e parecia alheio a tudo a sua volta, em quanto aparentemente, brincava, fazendo nevar mais e mais...quando Sakura o viu, ficou perplexa, e não exitou em chamar : 

-Haku ? – Ele lentamente se virou na direção de sakura, e lhe sorriu, de forma meiga e encantadora.

-Sakura...a quanto tempo Kunnoichi...vejo que mudou...-Disse mirando-a de cima a baixo, ato que fez sakura corar. 

-O que faz por aqui em Konoha ?

-O que faço ? bem, nem eu mesmo sei, ando por aí sem rumo...

-Humn..- A kunnoichi lhe sorriu, de forma sincera e meiga.

-Como você está ?

-Eu...estou bem...-Disse com um olhar triste, Haku se aproximou da mesma, e ficou em sua frente, como era mais alto, sakura levantou seu olhar triste.

-Você mente...vejo em seus olhos que está triste...conte-me..

-Eu...-Sakrua desvia o olhar, olhando para baixo – Eu...eu me sinto assim desde que ele partiu...

-Ele quem ?

-Sasuke...

-Hum...a quanto tempo ele partiu ?

-7 anos..

-E você ainda vive presa a esse passado ?

-Hai...-Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não chores...-Levou uma mão ao rosto dela, e levantou-o, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

-Não há como não chorar...

-Há sim...-A abraçou de surpresa, ato que fez com que sakura corasse mais um pouco, e retribuiu ao abraço.

-Como...?

-Não pense nele...não te merece...como ele pode abandonar tão bela flor como você ?

-... – sakura nada responde, somente cora mais ainda com o ato.

-Sakura...por que não recomeça sua vida ? e esquece-o ?

-Não tem como esquece-lo...eu o amava muito, e ele só me fez sofrer, e eu me odeio por ter sido idiota e estúpida o suficiente por te- Foi calada de surpresa..foi calada com os lábios de Haku sobre os seus, a beijando, ato que fez sakura ficar muito vermelha, mais logo retribuiu ao beijo de haku, e permite que ele aprofunde o mesmo. Depois de algum tempo se separam em busca de ar.

-Reconstrua sua vida...viva...comigo...-Pediu ele.

-...sim...-Sakura não sabia o que fazia, somente gostava da sensação de ter as mãos frias como a neve de haku em seu rosto, abraçou-o, ato que foi retribuído da hora pelo shinobi da neve.

-Eu..eu farei você esquecer-lo...e você, poderá então, ser feliz...- E Beijou-a de novo.

-Hai...- E se foram em meio a neve, juntos, sakura deixou konoha, e seguiu com sua nova vida...ao lado de quem aprendeu a amar e ser amada, e viveu, para sempre que pode, ao lado de quem representava a neve...uma neve bonita, e cálida...uma neve...Acolhedora...

FIM!


End file.
